WITHOUT MEMORIES
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Prof. ColdHeart made a invention to give the Care Bears without memories. Without 'em, nobody will ever remember the Care Bears again. How they can survived without memories. This story made have frightening scenes and a shocking scene to shock you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, there. I'm Tender Heart Bear, part of the Care Bears. I'm glad to see all of you to read great stories about us stopping No Heart and his evil buddies. As the matter of fact, Professor ColdHeart got a plan to destroy caring once again. This is a story about an invention that make the Care Bears lose their memories and help a high school student who does have any friends. Will No Heart win this time and the Care Bears Family lose or there will be no caring anymore? Find out now...

* * *

WITHOUT MEMORIES Part 1 

Rated 6+ for some frightening scenes and a shocking scene

Story by Monkayfun and my bro

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, related characters, likeness, Care-A-Lot and all the incida are trademarks of Those Charcters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

* * *

The big disaster begins at No Heart's Castle when No Heart acts like a spoiled brat from the defeation by the Care Bears. 

"AHH! THEY DONE IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! How much we try to defeat those Care Bears?"

He asks his nephew, Evil Heart, how much they get defeated from them.

"Uhh... According to my caculations, we faced them about 5 or 6 or...I guess a lot of times, Uncle."

Now, he's acting like the actor from the Munster's Show when he's terribly upset.

"I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

Suddenly, few bricks are coming down on his head and he got himself a headache when he does. It's pointless with disappointments from him and his evil family. As he mopes a lot, he saw Professor ColdHeart was going online with his frosty notebook trying to find a way to eliminate caring forever. No Heart approaches to ColdHeart and said to him.

"PROFESSOR COLDHEART! What are you doing?"

ColdHeart said, "Well, I'm getting information in this website about those fuzzy wuzzies. Trying to find a way to stop their caring. HEY! Wait just a minute."

No Heart said, "What? WHAT!?! WHAT IS IT!?!"

ColdHeart told him about something from the website. "You see that blue Fuzzy Wuzzy? It's Grumpy Bear and he's the one for Care-A-Lot."

No Heart said, "Yeah, so?"

ColdHeart also said, "So...According from that website, if he's not around, Care-A-Lot will never existed. And those fuzzy wuzzies will never care the World again. What did you think about that?"

No Heart laughs evilly. He was overjoy from the website's information about the Care Bears so now he got a brilliant plan to eliminate caring for good.

"YES! THAT'S THE ANSWER FOR OUR PROBLEMS! If we can get that Grumpy Bear and do something evil, Care-A-Lot is finished forever. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

ColdHeart said, "Well, I got something to destroy caring for good. Look."

"What is it, Nephew?", No Heart asks. ColdHeart made a introduction for his new weapon, "Well, this is the No Memory Ray gun. This one removes memories from thier heads leaving mindless. Can't remember everything or anything in the World."

No Heart said, "EXCELLENT! EVIL HEART, PREPARE TO ABOARD MY MAGIC CARPET!"

Evil Heart said, "Right away. What? A magic carpet? Have you watch Disney's Aladdin about a magic Genie and everything?" Then, No Heart smack Evil Heart's head and he said, "AH! OW! GEEZ!" Then, Professor ColdHeart, Evil Heart and Frostbite are coming for the ultimate ride back to Care-A-Lot and destroying caring to never care again. No Heart said,

"IP, Citan and Mantel, you stay here. We'll come back with our bear." They said, "RIGHT, NO HEART!" No Heart said, "OKAY, THEN! LET'S HEAD OFF!"

The magic carpet takes them far away from No Heart's Castle and going back to Care-A-Lot to make them without memories and never caring with people again. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, everything's okay with the whole Care Bear Family and nothing is gonna ruined their caring until Wish Bear saw something with her staroscope and then Tender Heart Bear came to see Wish Bear about the uncaring situation.

"Anyone need some caring, Wish Bear?", Tender Heart said.

"I find a little girl named Fern and she didn't have a friend. She's pretty upset, Tender Heart." Tender Heart said, "Let me see that staroscope. Boy, she's very upset, indeed. Get Cheer Bear and Playful Heart Monkey to cheer her up."

"At once, Tender Heart", Wish Bear said.

Cheer Bear and Playful Heart Monkey went inside the cloudmobile and flying away from Care-A-Lot to see Fern to be cheering up, but when they go there, a flying carpet turned invisible so no other Care Bear to see it. The carpet reappears and going northeast where Grumpy Bear lives. Suddenly, Bright Heart Raccoon came to see Grumpy Bear for inviting him for a picnic.

"GRUMPY BEAR!", Bright Heart Raccoon said. "Huh? What do you want?", Grumpy Bear said. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your grumpiness. I was hoping if you could come for a picnic. There will games, joy and some yummy food."

Grumpy smiles and jumping for joy and said, "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?! COME ON!" After that, he grab Bright Heart's arm and moving faster. The magic carpet with No Heart and his evil family flying towards to Grumpy's place and they saw nothing. He left the place to go to the Forest of Feelings. Evil Heart said,

"Great. Where did he go?"

No Heart said, "Don't worry, Nephew, he's not far away from here. I bet he's going back to the Forest of Feelings. COME ON!"

They're off to the Forest of Feelings to find Grumpy Bear and using ColdHeart's new weapon to make them mindless so the Care Bears won't care anymore. Later at the Forest of Feelings.

"Okay, everybody, it's time to play another game. What game we should play?", Brave Heart said.

"I know. Let's find a red rock around here? It's called "Finding the red rock" game", Cozy Heart Penguin said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Cozy Heart. LET'S FIND IT RIGHT NOW!", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

The Cousins are going on a find a red rock treasure hunt but Grumpy still a grump and sitting down with the picnic lunch. He said to them,

"You guys go right ahead, while I be guarding this yummy food."

"That Grumpy Bear always thinking about his stomach. Let's go", Brave Heart said.

As Grumpy to eat the picnic food, something is moving from the bushes and Grumpy saw the bushes moving. He stops eating and said,

"Okay, guys. You cannot find a red rock in these bushes. Come on out. Hey, what the...?"

"PEEK A BOO! HA HA HA HA HA!", Evil Heart said.

"EVIL HEART! GUYS! HELP! HUH!?!"

Grumpy Bear slides into a brown sack and mumbling and struggling to get out but Frostbite grab hold of him and laughing hideously.

"WE GOT THE GRUMPY ONE! HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"ONWARD BACK TO THE CASTLE!", No Heart said.

The magic carpet takes them back to No Heart's Castle so they go for another phase of No Heart's plan. Baby Hugs and Tugs were playing a star friend until they saw them.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!", Baby Tugs said. "NO, I GOT IT!", Baby Hugs said.

Baby Hugs caught the star friend and said to Baby Tugs.

"Maybe next time try to make a friend with this star. Ha ha ha ha."

"BABY HUGS, LOOK! IT'S EVIL HEART AND THOSE UNCARING GUYS! What are they doing here in Care-A-Lot?", Baby Tugs said.

"I don't know, Tugs. We better tell Grams Bear and the Care Bears. COME ON!", Baby Hugs said.

Later on, Baby Hugs and Tugs told everything to Grams Bear. She said,

"OH, NO! We better tell Noble Heart and True Heart about what you see. Let's go."

Later at the Hall of Hearts, True Heart and Noble Heart heard everything from them and they're gonna do something. Noble Heart said,

"No Heart is going down. We must do something to stop him. Call the Care Bear Cousins and I'll get the Care Bears. We have a job to do."

Then, the rest of the Care Bears Family are having a conference to stop No Heart and his evil plan. True Heart said,

"It's come to our attention that evil No Heart is up to no good again. We'll be strong as long as we're together. Huh? There's something missing here. Where's Grumpy Bear?"

Bright Heart Raccoon said, "He was right on the picnic blanket guarding our food. Then, he disappeared."

Cheer Bear said, "Did you suppose he...?"

Lots-A-Heart Elephant said, "He's missing? Yeah, guess he is. We don't know where he is and that's the truth."

True Heart Bear said, "Okay, then, the Care Bears will go north and the Care Bears Cousins will go south."

Noble Heart said, "Whoever find Grumpy Bear give us a signal with a Care Bear Stare, got it?"

"GOT IT!", they said. True Heart Bear said, "Okay, Care Bears, let's find him."

"CARE BEARS FOREVER!"

Now, the Care Bears Family are gonna find Grumpy Bear before something's bad is gonna happened as they're on their cloudmobiles and rainbow rollers flying away from Care-A-Lot to Earth. Meanwhile at No Heart's Castle.

"HA HA HA! Those stupid Care Bears will never find him. My plan is working perfectly."

"You never keep me here in your stupid Castle, No Heart. The Care Bears will find me and stopping you from your evil plans", Grumpy Bear said.

"SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache. Is your No Memory Ray ready?", No Heart said.

"Ready to go, Uncle. HA HA!", ColdHeart said.

"ZAP HIM!", No Heart shouts.

Professor ColdHeart hold the trigger and zapping at Grumpy Bear with his No Memory Ray and then, Grumpy can't remember a thing. No Heart said,

"Uhh...Where am I? Where is this place? And most importantly, who am I?"

ColdHeart said, "EUREKA! MY WEAPON WORKED! HA HA HA HA!"

"Those rotten fuzzies will never messed with us. Uhh...this time. Heh heh heh heh", Frostbite said.

"Yes, Frostbite. It is time to trapped the Care Bears once and for all. Umm, my friend, we need your help. Can you help us?", No Heart said.

(No Memory) Grump Bear said, "Sure, why not. What do you want me to do?" No Heart said, "You see! HA HA HA HA!"

Later at the park, Tender Heart, Cheer, Share and Bedtime Bear are still searching for Grumpy Bear, but he's no where in sight. Bedtime Bear said while yawning, "Well, Grumpy Bear is no where in the park. I better gets some rest and wait for Grumpy Bear to come back. Good Night."

Cheer Bear said, "Oh, Bedtime Bear. Always sleeping on the job." Share Bear said, "It's no use, Tender Heart. We look everywhere and there is no sight of Grumpy Bear." Tender Heart said, "LOOK! There's Grumpy Bear! Hey, Grumpy, over here!" But something went wrong. Grumpy feels kinda akward that he doesn't remember about anything. The Care Bears were worried about him. Tender Heart said,

"Looks like our search is over. Better give the Care Bears staring signal." As he uses his stare power, he signal up top of the sky and the Care Bears saw the signal and head to the park where they found Grumpy Bear. The Care Bears Family landed safely and jumping out their cars and rollers to see Tender Heart and the others where they found Grumpy Bear. Noble Heart Horse said, "Good Work, everyone! You found him! Grumpy Bear, are you alright?"

"Grumpy Bear? Who's Grumpy Bear?", (No Memory) Grumpy Bear said. Everyone were shocked that Grumpy Bear doesn't remember anything and being a Care Bear, too. Swift Heart Rabbit said, "Is our imagination or Grumpy doesn't remember anything?"

"This is terrible! Who would do such a thing?", True Heart Bear said. "IT WAS ME! HA HA HA HA!", Professor ColdHeart said when he came out of the bushes. "I knew something bad is gonna happened", Gentle Heart Lamb said. "What have you done to him, Professor ColdHeart?", Noble Heart Horse said.

"By using my latest invention; the No Memory Ray gun. HA HA HA HA! NOW, ALL OF YOU WILL END UP LIKE HIM! HA HA HA!", he said as he's about to use his weapon.

"CARE BEARS, SCATTER!", Noble Heart said.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! HA HA HA HA HA!", Professor ColdHeart said.

The Care Bears were running for their lives away from Professor ColdHeart's new weapon. Swift Heart Rabbit saw ColdHeart and giving him the raspberries but he got caught by Frostbite.

"LET ME GO, FROSTBITE! I'LL GIVE YOU A CARE BEAR STARE!", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"HURRY, PROFESSOR COLDHEART! I CAN'T HOLD THIS WABBIT MUCH LONGER!", Frostbite said.

"DON'T WORRY, FROSTBITE! I WON'T MISS!", Prof. ColdHeart said as he hold the trigger and zapping at Swift Heart Rabbit. Then, Frostbite let go of him and Swift Heart Rabbit said,

"Who are you? Where am I? I don't even know who I really am."

"IT WORKED AGAIN! IT WORKED AGAIN! HA HA!", Evil Heart overjoyed. "Now, fire at the rest of them, ColdHeart", No Heart said. "WITH PLEASURE, UNCLE! HA HA HA!", Prof ColdHeart said.

One by one, the Care Bears got zapped by Prof. ColdHeart's weapon and then the rest of them are confused and not remembering a thing, because of that, the Caring Reader is down to zero, Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings had it. The forest's dissipating and the Heart Village crumbling like cookies and then, everything is gone forever. No Heart and his evil family are very happy to see the defeat by them.

"HA HA HA HA! CARE-A-LOT IS GONE! HA HA HA! NO MORE CARING! NO MORE KINDNESS AND ABSOLUTELY NO CARE BEARS! HA HA HA!", No Heart said.

"Uhh...What are gonna do with those unmemory Care Bears, No Heart?", Frostbite said.

"Hmm. Let the humans take care of them, that way, they'll never get us first. BACK TO THE CASTLE! WE'RE DONE HERE! HA HA HA!", No Heart said.

The magic carpet takes them back to No Heart's Castle and celebrate their victory. Thanks to Prof. ColdHeart's new weapon, the humans' memories have change and they knew about the Care Bears again. Suddenly, few kids saw them and said,

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No. Can you tell us where we from?", (No Memory) Bright Heart Raccoon said. "AHH! TALKING STRANGE ANIMALS! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!", the little girl screamed. The people were frightened, too. They call Animal Specialists to get them away from the people. Suddenly, two Zookeepers saw them and they grabbed them all. They put all the (No Memory) Care Bears and the Cousins into the Zookeeper's truck and drove off. They got them all except for (No Memory) Tender Heart Bear. He's sad and confused at the same time so now he ran quickly and never seen everyone again.

* * *

Uh, oh, Prof. ColdHeart have done it. He made us lost our memories and so is to everyone, too. Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings disappeared for good. I'm the only one running away not knowing where I'm going. Can I survived without memories and family or what's gonna happen next? Don't miss the second chapter of Without Memories. This time I'll meet a High School student and he maybe my only hope to help. Hope you like the story so Monkayfun can make another chapter. Take care. Bye-bye for now.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Tender Heart Bear here and I'm in big trouble. It all starts with No Heart moping because of us defeating him and his evil buddies. ColdHeart found something on the web about us and this time it's about Grumpy Bear. Without him, Care-A-Lot won't be existed. Now, they go to our place and grabbing him and taken Grumpy to No Heart's Castle so ColdHeart is using his new weapon, the No Memory Ray, and it worked. Grumpy didn't remember a thing. Now, they let Grumpy go as we find him in the park. I use the stare signal to get the rest of us into the park. When suddenly, Prof. ColdHeart spotted us and using his weapon to make us not to remember or the people we helped. They captured my family and going away to the Zoo. I'm the only one didn't got captured. What am I gonna do? Without our memories, nobody cares anymore. I'm gonna meet a H.S. student as I get frightened. This chapter is gonna get a lot worse.

* * *

WITHOUT MEMORIES Part 2 

Story by Monkayfun and my bro

DISCLAIMER; Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, liksnesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

This story is still rated 6+

* * *

As Tender Heart Bear ran very quickly, he's hiding into the bushes didn't know what to do. 

"I don't what to do and I don't know what I'm doing. I better get out of here before someone just getting me."

He said as he ran very quickly, he stopped at St. Peters High School, seeing the students getting out of School and going home. All the students were happy until a young man named, Joshua Wood, feeling depressed of not having friends around him. (No Memory) Tender Heart Bear saw him sad but he's very scared and hidden into the bushes.

"Hey, you guys, here comes the loser", the first bully said.

"Yeah. Let's give him a big present", the other bully said.

"HEY, JOSH! WAIT!", the bully shouts.

"Oh, it's you, Klaus. What do you want?", Josh said.

"Nothing much just want to talk to you about our tricks. And we're so sorry about that. So we got a present for you. A donut." He said when Klaus give him a hurts donut.

"OW!" Josh shouts. "THAT HURTS!"

"Hurts, don't it? Get it? HA HA HA HA!", Klaus laughing evilly.

"WE'LL BE BACK SOON! SEE YA, LOSER!", the third bully said. All the bullies were laughing together because they don't care about Josh. Josh is unhappy and sad at the same time. He eventually sitting on the bench and sighs a little and said.

"Man, nobody like me since the first High School year. Why they can't me my friends? (sighs) I wish I have a friend", Josh said.

His wish has been granted when (No Memory) Tender Heart Bear came out and said to him.

"Hi." Josh gasped as (No Memory) Tender Heart hides back into the bushes feeling scared when Josh walks where he hides and sawing (No Memory) Tender Heart frightened. He said to him.

"Shh. Don't be afraid, little bear. I won't hurt you. You're lost, aren't you?"

(No Memory) Tender Heart said, "Well, I don't know, whoever you are. I'm just scared because you're frightening me. But I'm glad you're one of those guys."

"Guys? What guys?", Josh said.

"You know, those suit guys who got nets to grab somethings they hate", (No Memory) Tender Heart said. Josh answer (N.M.) Tender Heart's questions, "OH! Those guys. They called themselves the Zookeepers. They caught many animals whomever wandering around this neighborhood. And putting the animals back into their cages to be safe than sorry."

"Oh, Zookeepers. Right", (N.M.) Tender Heart said.

"Hmm. Maybe you got amnesia into your head", Josh said.

"Amnesia? What's that?", (N.M.) Tender Heart said. "Well, it's kinda like without memories about what you came from. Or where you lived. Something like that", Josh said.

"Maybe I do have those. I don't remember who I am. I don't remember where I came from. I'm lost with no place to go. (sniffs)", (N.M.) Tender Heart said. "Oh, you poor thing. Come on. I'm taking you home. I'm sure my Mom doesn't mind"

Later at Josh's home, his Mother saw her son as he come home with a new friend but she's very upset about what's going on. His Mother said to her son,

"JOSHUA WOOD! What the heck is going on? And what is that?" Her son answered, "Well, a friend who's lost and he can walk and talk. Say something."

"Is nice to meet you, ma'am", (N.M.) Tender Heart said. Her Mom shock and said, "Uhh...he...talks." She fainted and fall down on the floor so Josh and his new friend were helping Josh's Mom to put her on the couch. His new friend gave Josh's Mom a wet wash clouth and then she's waken up and saw her son and his new friend. She gasped and said,

"OH! YOU AGAIN!"

(N.M.) Tender Heart Bear said, "I can take a hint, ma'am. I guess I won't be around here again in this place. I'm sorry" As (N.M.) Tender Heart leaves, Josh's Mom gets up and moving faster and said to him,

"WAIT! WAIT! You know what? You're the cutest talking bear I ever seen. Maybe you should stayhere for awhile until he'll find a perfect home."

Both of them cheering around and jumping around, his Mother is happy to see her son have a friend for a long time. Meanwhile at the Zoo, the Zookeepers putting the rest of the (N.M.) Care Bears inside their cages. Now, all the (N.M.) Care Bears are inside their cages and never coming out ever. They're frightened when they saw the people making scary faces at them so now they were very mean to them, throwing a lot of garbage at them. The people are starting to uncare about them or anybody. (N.M.) Baby Hugs and Tugs were crying when they saw (N.M.) Grams Bear feels cold. Both of them were sad to see her suffered. So now they approach to her and lying down side by side hugging in tears and she hold them tightly. She's safe for now.

"This place is spooky. I can't enough sleep from this confinement place", (N. M.) Brave Heart Lion said.

"Yeah. I don't want to visit here again if I know what's here is", (N.M.) Playful Heart Monkey said.

"Guess this kind of animal place isn't friendlier then the place...I shouldn't know", (N.M.) Share Bear said.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Unfortunately, I don't know something that I'm gonna do", (N.M.) Wish Bear said.

(N.M.) Secret Bear can't tell a secret to anyone again because he doesn't have any secrets to tell. Suddenly, (N.M.) Friend Bear saw (N.M.) Secret Bear quivering and she's holding his hand and smiling to make the evil and uncaring vanishes but it didn't worked, as they saw some kids making scary faces. Both of them scared and ran off. They're about to approach towards to the end of the cage. They stopped and look at the kids with their rotten faces.

(N.M.) Friend Bear said, "Don't worry, whoever you are, we'll be safe. If someone or anybody can help us defendless animals. I hope."

Meanwhile back at Josh's House.

"You can sleep in here. I made a small bed just for you", Josh said to (N.M.) Tender Heart as he said, "Wow. That's very kind of you. I got a question to ask you. Why are you nice to me, anyway?"

"Is because I care for you, bear. I care about everything to help others who needs help. Just making a difference for helping people. Well, go get some sleep. Good night, bear", Josh said.

"Night, uhh, what's your name?", (N.M.) Tender Heart said. "Joshua. Joshua Wood. Called me Josh if you want to", Josh said.

"Okay, Josh. Night", (N.M.) Tender Heart said.

As Josh sleeping, (N.M.) Tender Heart Bear saw a bright moonlight from on top of the sky. He cries a little as he sleeps a little. Meanwhile back at the Zoo, all the (N.M) Care Bears Family were sleeping in tears because they're still frightened from the visitors who've done hurting them. Their love is still broken but they can be together no matter what. Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, they were celebrating their victory for defeating the Care Bears Family and they're not gonna ruined their day. No Heart said,

"CHEERS! For the most uncomprimising victory to ColdHeart's new invention which saves us all. TO COLDHEART!"

All of them, "HEAR, HEAR!" and they're drinking their evil punch. Frostbite said, "Umm. Suppose if someone's gonna stop our Uncle's evil plan. I mean if those dumb Zookeepers can't get all of them."

"You know what, Uncle? Frostbite's got a point there. What if the stupid fuzzy bear can't break the evil spell?", Evil Heart said.

"Don't worry about that, Nephew. The spell is quite stronger that you ever imagened. Nobody's gonna stop us. Nobody. LET'S CONTINUED OUR CELEBRATION!"

Suddenly, at Prof. ColdHeart's room, his No Memory Ray is sparking with a glitch because of caring from someone's who been caring all that someone's life. Some like Joshua Wood and Mrs. Wood. Later in the morning, Josh eats his breakfast and getting ready for School. "Love you, Mom. (kiss on his Mom's cheek) Take it easy, bear. SEE YA!" They're waving good-bye as Josh run off to School but when he does, the enitre School is trashed with garbage and grafitti all around. Josh said,

"What the heck happened here? Oh, no. The whole School got trashed. Who would done a horrible thing, man?"

Suddenly, two students ran very quickly and pushing Josh on the wall while they're laughing hideously.

"GOT YOU! HA HA HA HA!"

"What's going on here? What did you have to do that?", Josh asks.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUN WHEN YOU DO BAD THINGS AT PEOPLE! HA HA HA!", the another student said.

"Well, you should've been polite instead of acting like jerks", Josh said.

"WHO CARES? HA HA HA HA HA!", the student laughs evilly.

Now, both of them wondering off someplace else so now Josh is still looking around the place. The lockers are spray painted with evil words like "hate", "losers", "who cares?"and "NO LOVE ALLOWED!" It was drateful, so drateful, indeed. All the Teachers and the students were fighting at each other and calling names badly. Josh said,

"Man, the entire School is uncaring around. Something is up and I need some help. I better get back home. NOW!"

As he ran off from High School, all the bad students and Teachers were following him fast. He saw them in fear and running very fast to get away from them. (N.M.) Tender Heart heard something, he jumped up to the window and saw him been chased by uncaring people. He said,

"Uh, oh. Josh is in trouble. I better help him before it's too late."

He opened the door and shouting at Josh, "JOSH, COME QUICK!"

Josh enters his house as (N.M.) Tender Heart Bear closing the door and locked it. They're pounding the door hard but they won't let them come in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!", (N.M.) Tender Heart Bear said.

"IS THE WHOLE TOWN TURNED BAD TO WORSE! THE PEOPLE JUST TURNED TO UNCARING PEOPLE! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?!", Josh said.

Suddenly, Josh's Mom came to see them in fear and his Mom said something strange.

"Don't worry about them, because we got a surprize for the both of you. Right, ColdHeart?", Josh's Mom said.

"Right, Honey. HA HA HA!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

"Who are you?", Josh asks.

"Just your unfriendly neighborhood Professor ColdHeart at your service. HA HA HA! Maybe I should have a theme song about me", he said.

"Prof. ColdHeart? That name sounds familar."

"NOW, YOU WILL JOINING THEM, TOO! HA HA HA!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

Prof. ColdHeart's new weapon is malfunctioning again because of caring so now he's gonna do on Josh so can't remember and uncaring as well. Josh is hopeless to move as Prof. ColdHeart giving Josh a no memory but (N.M.) Tender Heart stands in front and said.

"Prof. ColdHeart or whatever your name is, don't hurt my new friend."

"And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?", Prof. ColdHeart said.

(N.M.) Tender Heart Bear saw ColdHeart's weapon and he smiles and said to him, "THIS!" He kick the weapon and breaks easily on the ground. As Prof. ColdHeart's new weapon destroyed, all the memories return back to their heads. All the people stop hurting the goodness around. The Care Bears family got their memories back as well as they're cheering happily. All the evil plague ends. Now, they used their stare powers to get themselves free from their own cages. Now, they're after Prof. ColdHeart to help one Care Bear who doesn't get caught. Tender Heart. Meanwhile back at Josh's House.

"NO! NO! EVIL HEART WON'T LIKE IT!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

"Huh? TENDER HEART BEAR! I REMEMBER YOU! You saved me when ColdHeart puts me on ice", Josh said.

His Mom said, "Huh? What? ColdHeart. I thought I told you to never come back here again. Now, you retrun to ruined my son's life again. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

(KICK!) Prof. ColdHeart shouts in pain, "YAHH!" and landed on the sidewalk when suddenly the Care Bears Family saw him down on the ground. Noble Heart Horse said, "Hi, Prof. ColdHeart, we been expecting you."

* * *

Well, everything's back to normal, or is it? Thanks to me, I bust Prof. ColdHeart's new weapon and everyone got their memories back so now everybody are caring again just like it before. Evil Heart saw everything and he's about to crush me like a bug. Can I stop him before Evil Heart hurts caring again? Tune in for the final chapter as I, Tender Heart gonna try everything to put the end of No Heart's evil plan once and for all. There will be a shocking ending to surprize you readers beyond belief. See you next time.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Tender Heart Bear, to tell you about what's gonna happened. First, No Heart's evil plan was from Prof. ColdHeart by using information from the computer to destroy caring. They grab Grumpy Bear and Prof. ColdHeart's weapon to get rid of memories forever. Now, he did to Grumpy and the rest of us, too. The Zookeepers take them to the Zoo and the effect by Prof. ColdHeart makes all of them uncaring. The entire world is uncaring. I, alone running away from them until I bumped into Josh. He has no friends so I become a friend to him. Then, gets bad to worse when Josh back to School the next day so now Prof. ColdHeart about to attempt to use his weapon to hit my new friend but I destroyed it. Everything's back to normal. Now, the final battle is about to begin with a shocking ending. Don't miss...

* * *

WITHOUT MEMORIES Part 3 

Story by Monkayfun2K5 and my bro

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, the Care Bears Cousins, related characters, likenesses, Care-A-Lot and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for some violence and a shocking scene

* * *

Prof. ColdHeart is done for when the Care Bears are surrounding him like a circle when Noble Heart Horse come closer and said to Prof. ColdHeart. 

"Professor ColdHeart, you've been doing the wrong things for the last time. Care Bears Cousins."

True Heart Bear said, "Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown, 4...3...2...1. CARE BEAR STARE!"

"CALL!", Noble Heart said.

The stare power overpowers Prof. ColdHeart up to the air and landed on the trash can and the Care Bears Family were laughing.

"That's how you put something in the trash can. HA HA HA HA!", Playful Heart Monkey said.

"YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! YOU ALL WILL PAY!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

Suddenly, Evil Heart makes a appearence out of nowhere and laughing evilly. He said to ColdHeart.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor old and defendless ColdHeart. Did the twoublemakers casuing you twouble? HA HA HA HA!"

"I'll cause you enough trouble when I get my frosty hands on...", Prof. ColdHeart said as he's about to freeze Evil Heart but he anticipating ColdHeart's move by using his power to make him half statue from his legs to his arms.

"LET ME GO, YOU...OH, YOU...!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

"Temper. Temper. Ha ha. Don't worry about what that mean old Tender Heart did to you. I'll take care of him myself. In the meantime, our Uncle needs to talk to you. Have a safe trip home, Old Man. HA HA HA HA!", Evil Heart said.

"Why, you...", ColdHeart as he disappeared back to No Heart's Castle.

"Now, the real game begins", Evil Heart said.

Meanwhile back at Josh's House.

"TENDER HEART!", they shouted.

"Oh, guys, I like you to meet Joshua and his Mom, Mrs. Wood. They helped me by caring and taken care of me without my memories. But all that is dissolved", Tender Heart said.

"NOT FOR LONG, FOOLS!", Evil Heart said.

"EVIL HEART!", they shouted.

"THE ONE AND ONLY! HA HA HA! You fools may won but I'm gonna destroy you, Tender Heart Bear", Evil Heart said.

He using his evil magic to make his arm longer to pushed him on top of the General Store. True Heart Bear said.

"HURRY, CARE BEARS! WE GOT TO SAVE TENDER HEART!"

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T!", Evil Heart said as he using his power to make the sidewalk into a cage and the Care Bears Family along with Josh and his Mom. Playful Heart Monkey said about being in cages.

"I said it before and I said it again. I'll never go on scary cages ever again."

"And that's the truth", Lots-A-Heart said.

"You fools won't help Tender Heart this time. He's deadmeat, anyway. SEE YA! HA HA HA!", Evil Heart said.

He flies into the air and landed on the General Store building. The Care Bears Family were helpless until Josh got something in his sleeves. He got a small pocket knife and cutting through with raw material and he makes a hole and then, they escaped. They saw Tender Heart standing up and Evil Heart stands and mad, too.

"You won't destroy caring, love and friendship, Evil Heart. No matter what you do, we always care about everyone", Tender Heart said.

"ENOUGH!", Evil Heart said.

He slammed him with his arm and fell down on the roof top but Tender Heart gets up and he's mad at Evil Heart and said something to him.

"You need a lesson about caring, Evil Heart. CARE BEAR STARE!"

He uses his stare power to bumped Evil Heart off the ledge but he's not giving up so easily. Evil Heart's forming into a sharp weapon and Tender Heart got scratch from his back and smack from Evil Heart's fists and landed on the roof top but Tender Heart gets up and stare at him again.

"AHH! YOW!", Evil Heart got hurt and screams in pain but he uses his evil magic blocking the stare power. He laughs a little. Tender Heart's in trouble.

Josh said with a shock, "Huh? TENDER HEART'S IN TROUBLE! I got to do something." So he grab a few sticks and said, "TAKE THAT, YOU UNCARING MONSTER!"

He threw few sticks at Evil Heart and shouts in pain.

"AHH! OW! OOOO! EEE! OUCH!"

Then, he fell down on the rooftop by Tender Heart's stare power and Evil Heart saw Josh smiles and he's furious than the darkest cloud with thunderstorms.

"Urgh. That kid deserves to die", Evil Heart said.

"Oh, no. Josh", Tender Heart said.

As he eventually using his power to kill Josh, Tender Heart blocks Evil Heart's move and he got a evil wound on his arm. Noble Heart said.

"That no good, heartless monster. CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, PREPARE TO STARE! 3...2...1! CARE BEAR...Huh? HOLD IT! HOLD IT! LOOK!"

"Is my fight. I'll take care of him myself. Even I got a wound I'm still stronger. STARE!", Tender Heart made his brave speech.

"That's the most bravest speeches I ever heard. (sniffs) Kinda this for heart, though", Brave Heart Lion said.

"Guess too much bravery just goes to your head, huh?", Grumpy Bear said.

Tender Heart's staring power is overpowering Evil Heart and he's about to give up and zooming towards to the wall. CRACK! He made a stone angel when he crack the wall and falls down towards to the ground. Gentle Heart Lamb said.

"Hmm. Even though he's not a gentlemen but let's help him out."

Proud Heart Cat said, "Okay, Gentle Heart."

So they bring the trash bin towards to the wall as Evil Heart fell down into the garbage bin. He climbs out of the garbage feeling disgusted with a banana peel on top of his head and his feet stuffed with garbage. The Care Bears Family saw him mad and then Evil Heart said.

"You won this battle but you lost the war. See ya. HA HA HA!"

Evil Heart disappears back to No Heart's Castle when Tender Heart fell down on the gabage bin and Josh said when he gasps.

"Tender Heart."

Josh and the Care Bears Family rush to the garabge bin and Josh picks up Tender Heart and said.

"Oh, no. He has no pulse. GET THE PARAMEDICS QUICK!"

"RIGHT AWAY!", Lots-A-Heart said.

"Don't worry, Tender Heart. Help's on it's way", Grumpy Bear said.

Later, the Paramedics picks up Tender Heart and taken him to the Hospital and the Care Bears Family were on their cloudmobiles and rainbow rollers to follow them along with Josh and his Mom. At the Hospital, the Care Bears Family with Josh's Mom and Josh were all waiting for Tender Heart's condition when Good Heart shows up.

"(breathing heavily) I come here as fast as I could. I was almost evil by No Heart's plauge until I'm back to normal. What's happening?", Good Heart said.

"Tender Heart destroys Prof. ColdHearts which give us no memories. It was called a No Memory Ray. After ColdHeart returns back to No Heart's Castle, Evil Heart was fighting Tender Heart and he won the battle", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!", Good Heart said loudly.

"SHH! It's the Hospital Quiet Zone. Please, calm down", the Nurse said.

"Oh, sorry. Then, what happened?", Good Heart said.

"He got a evil wound on his right arm. He has no pulse. We're not so sure if he's gonna be okay. That's something not to be cheering me up", Cheer Bear said.

"Oh, that's awful. But I'm glad Prof. ColdHeart's weapon is destroyed. Huh?", Good Heart said.

Suddenly, Josh's bullies are gonna apologize to Josh for the way they treating him.

"Josh", Klaus said.

"Oh, no. Are you gonna...?", Josh said. "No, man, this time, we're gonna mean it. We feel pretty bad about the way we treated you, man. From the evil ways by someone's idea, we're thought it over and we're sorry. Friends?", Klaus said.

"Friends", Josh said as both of them were hugging together and so does the kids, too. The Care Bears Family were smiling and so does Josh's Mom to see Klaus and the bullies to be friends this time. Suddenly, the Doctor opens the door and said to them.

"I'm afraid his wounded arm is pretty awful. His heart stops pounding, he's breathing slowly, and his bloodstream is even darker then at night. He's gonna die in 2 minutes. I'm sorry, everyone. There's nothing we can do for him."

He left him alone and left them on the hallway feeling sad and cries at the same time. Tender Heart is gonna die from Evil Heart's tricks. Baby Hugs said,

"(sniffs) Grams Bear, it is true that Doctor say Tender Heart's gonna die?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's true. He's gonna die", Grams Bear said.

"I wish Tender Heart is still alive, Grams. I just wish", Baby Tugs said.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Baby Tugs. Maybe if we can wish enough, we can get him back alive. What do you say?", Wish Bear said.

"It worth a shot. Let's do it", Cozy Heart Penguin said.

They hold their hands from each other and they're gonna wish to get Tender Heart back to life.

"We wish...we all wish Tender Heart Bear comes back alive. RIGHT NOW! ",Wish Bear said.

But nothing happened.

"Huh? Did it worked? Is Tender Heart back to be alive again?", Brave Heart Lion said.

Cozy Heart Penguin opens the door and said, "Nope. Nothing happened. It didn't worked and less than a minute, Tender Heart finished."

"Maybe I can help", Josh said. "What are you gonna do, son? There's no way to saved him less then 56 seconds", Josh's Mom said.

"I have to try, Mom. He saved my life and I'm gonna save him, too", Josh said.

Josh enters Tender Heart's room as Tender Heart Bear still lies down while the heart reader keeps up beeping slowly. He said to Tender Heart,

"Hi, Tender Heart. I see you're still lying down on the job. Heh, heh, heh. Try everything to stop Evil Heart's cluthes of caring but you stopped. You saved me. You save everyone. Now, you're gonna die from the evil wound which Evil Heart did."

He's still breathing slowly and the reader indicates he's about to die less then 11 seconds. Josh hugs Tender Heart and said in tears,

"Please, don't die, Tender Heart. We need you more than ever. I loved you. (crying) I care about you. I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Time's up and the heart reader beeps loudly. He's gone forever, but, until...something has happened. The tears of love and caring get rid of his wounds. The back scratch is gone and so is the evil wound, too. Josh steps back as Tender Heart's body floats into the air and the star friend shining Tender Heart's body. Then, he lands on Josh's legs. He opened his eyes and said to Josh.

"You care for me, Josh."

"I always do. I always do", Josh said.

They're hugging each other with brighter smiles and tremendous love. Suddenly, the Sceptor of Caring brighten the heart.

"What is happening? What's wrong with the Sceptor of Caring?", Funshine Bear said.

"Apparently, the Heart shaped crystal shines brighter. Which means...", Good Heart said as Tender Heart Bear said to everybody.

"I'M BACK AND ALIVE! Josh's saves my life just like I save his."

"I'm so proud of you. (sniffs)", Josh's Mom said when she hugs at them so does the students, too.

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT! YES!", they shouted until the Nurse said, "SHH!" All of them laughing softly.

Later on, as they're leaving the Hospital, the entire town cheers on loudly for the return of Tender Heart Bear.

"WOW! THIS IS A SURPRIZE!", Tender Heart said.

"Guess it's almost like a surprize Birthday party. HA HA HA!", Birthday Bear said.

The Mayor named Roger T. Leeson said to Tender Heart Bear.

"As Mayor of Timbleton, the people and I thanking you Care Bears Family for stopping evil from uncaring", He said.

"Actually, it was Josh who save the day. Because of him and his Mother's care, evil never triumpths from caring. Right, Josh?", Tender Heart said.

"Right, Friend", Josh said when both of them winking together.

"From this moment on, we should care for everyone in need. SO I CALLED THIS DAY; CARING DAY!"

The people of Timbleton cheers loudly and so is the Care Bears Family, too. Everything is back to normal but not everyone is happy. No Heart looked at his Black Cauldron and he's absolutely furious from all of the touching scene. He shouts in pain.

"YOU FOOL! I thought you got total upper hand instead you failed me again. Got something to say before I punish you?"

"IT WAS COLDHEART'S FAUGHT, UNCLE! If it wasn't from your invention, none of this ever happened", Evil Heart said to ColdHeart.

"ME!?! IT WAS YOUR FAUGHT FOR RUINING EVERYTHING, HARD ROCK HOTEL!", ColdHeart shouts at Evil Heart. Now, both of them were gonna call at each other names.

"FROZEN PIZZAFACE! STATUE OF LOSERTY! FROSTY THE OLDMAN! ROCKY ROADY!"

No Heart shouts, "ENOUGH!" and he said, "Since the two of you failed me should get punishable consequences. You two will be doing the Community Service for a week."

"AH, NO!", they said. "With a disguise." No Heart said and changing their outfits to Care Bears while doing their services.  
"AS CARE BEARS!?! UGH!", Evil Heart said. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE FUZZY WUZZIES!", ColdHeart said.

"Tough, Nephews. ENJOY!", No Heart said as he taking them to Earth to clean the freeway. He also said, "Care Bears, you just wait next time for more mayhem and uncaring. BUT, NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T WIN! HA HA HA HA!" The storm strikes lightning closer to the Castle while No Heart's laughing evilly. Meanwhile back at the town of Timbleton, the Care Bears Family were ready to return back to Care-A-Lot from their star-shaped cloudboat. Noble Heart Horse said.

"ALL BROAD TO CARE-A-LOT! COME ON, TENDER HEART, WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I'M COMING!", Tender Heart Bear said. "Guess you have to go, huh?", Josh asks. "I have to, Josh. They needed me more than I do. Cheer up. Don't worry, I'll come back to see you and your new friends, too. Oh, your Mom as well", Tender Heart Bear said when Josh hugs Tender Heart in tears as Josh asks, "Promise?" Tender Heart said he hugs him back in tears, "I promise". Tender Heart said as the boat lifts up away.

"TAKE CARE OF OUR NEW FRIEND, KLAUS!"

"WE'LL DO, TENDER HEART! BYE!", Klaus said in tears.

"BYE! BYE! GOOD-BYE! COME BACK SOON! VISIT US ANYTIME!", Josh and the people of Timbleton said. "Bye, Tender Heart, I won't forget you. (sniffs)", Josh said.

They're off on top of the sky and saw Care-A-Lot back to normal again. Bedtime Bear said to the Care Bears Family, "(yawns) Wake me up when we get back to Care-A-Lot." They're laughing from Bedtime Bear's sleeping problems. At night, everyone went back to their beds sleeping except for Tender Heart Bear as he saw the moonlight imaging him and Josh were great friends. He cry in tears when he smiles because he's very happy he's alive thanks to his new friend's caring which saves the day. Tender Heart said,

"I couldn't done it without your caring, Josh. I'm glad everything's back to normal because of us. We were unbeatable. No Heart and his evil baddies will try to ruin caring. They won't. Hmm. Better get some sleep. Good night. (wink)"

And so, the Care Bears Family are still unbeatable because of caring never shuts down and we should do the same to bring more joy to the World as long as we care. Tender Heart Bear almost died but thanks to Josh's caring saves the day and his life which he could do the same. Now, Josh got some new friends and they never bully to anyone ever again. Tender Heart Bear and the Care Bears Family will come back to visit anytime and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

What a great story, wasn't it? I'm glad I'm still alive.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah, and you still have the power to care.

MONKAYFUN2K5! I didn't notice you right behind me. Sorry I took your spotlight from the beginning.

MONKAYFUN2K5: That's all right, Tender Heart. The spotlight is just for you because I care. About my family and friends and especially you. (both of us hugging together)

I got a question to ask you, what's gonna happen on the next story?

MONKAYFUN2K5: In time, Tender Heart. In time. Thanks for reading my story. SEE YOU LATER!

BYE! (me and the rest of the Care Bears Family waving)

THE END!


End file.
